icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
North Central Hockey League (Alberta)
The North Central Hockey League was established in 1994 in the province of Alberta. The league is registered at the Senior AA level with Hockey Canada and Hockey Alberta. According to the league's website; the league was established in the spring of 1994 out of a few exhibition games and two 8-hour meetings. The founders of the league were George Vanberg (President then and is stil president as of 2014), Noel Perrin (Edson Ice), Kirk Holtet (Fox Creek Bandits), Grant Drewniak (Slave Lake Winterhawks), Diane Dickson (Whitecourt Cats), and Darren Myshak (Swan Hills Knights). During the 2013-14 season President Vanberg and Vice-President Jerry Muise also started to manage the Senior AAA level Chinook Hockey League as well. Also following the season the Morinville Kings hosted the Senior AA/A Men's Provincial Championships at the Ray MacDonald Sports Centre. The league began the 2014-15 season with seven teams (Devon Barons, Edson Ice, Morniville Kings, Rocky Rams, Slave Lake Winterhawks, Westlock Warriors and Whitecourt Wild). The league has the Athbasca Aces and the Drayton Valley Wildcats taking a leave from league for the season. The league had planned on adding a new team from St. Albert, Alberta. However the team had to delay starting in the league due to being unable to secure ice in time to commit for the 2014-15 season. The league website stated that the team has been able to secure ice and will commence play in the 2015-16 season. the league will play a 63 game slate (18 games per team) that will run from mid-October to mid-January followed by playoffs and the playoffs. The league expanded to 12 teams for the 2015-16 season as the league absorbed many of the members of the Battle River Senior Hockey League (Big Valley, Bonnyville, Daysland, and Tofield) The Drayton Valley Wildcats returned from a one year hiatus and the seven existing members all returned from 2014-15. The previously delayed St. Albert team appears to have folded. The league will have two six team divisions for the 2015-16 season. For 2016-17 the Big Valley Oil Kings relocated to Eckville, Alberta and were renamed the Eckville Eagles. The Drayton Valley Wildcats did not return after folding late during the 2015-16 season. The Tofield Satellites also do not return. To begin the 2017-2018 season, three teams have decided to take a one year leave of absence. League charter teams, Edson Ice and Slave Lake Winterhewks, as well as the Rocky Rams will not ice teams this season, leaving the league with seven teams to compete. It is of note that both Edson and Slave Lake have competed in the NCHL for 22 seasons prior to this season, the longest tenure of any teams. It is also of note, that 4 of the original teams have played in the league for the longest periods of time - Edson and Slave Lake 22 years, Hinton 18, Fox Creek 15. The seven teams currently in the league have an average of 3 years. Current Teams 2017-2018 League Seasons some season information listed further down *1994-95 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *1995-96 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *1996-97 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *1997-98 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *1998-99 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *1999-00 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2000-01 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2001-02 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2002-03 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2003-04 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2004-05 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2005-06 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2006-07 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2007-08 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2008-09 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2009-10 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2010-11 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2011-12 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2012-13 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2013-14 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2014-15 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2015-16 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2016-17 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season Partial time line of teams (missing all information on 2000-01 and 2001-02 season and have partial information prior to these dates) *Athabasca Aces (1994-1998) (2008-2014) took LAO, folded (10 years) *Swan HIlls Knights (1994-1998) folded (4 years) *Mayerthorpe Hitmen (1994-1997) folded (3 years) *Hinton Heat (1994-1998) one year LOA (1999-2013) folded (18 years) *Slave Lake Winter Hawks (1994-2012) one year LOA (2013-2017), LOA in 2017-2018. (22 years) *Whitecourt Cats (1994-2002) folded (8 years) *Fox Creek Bandits (1994-1999) one year LOA (2000-2010) folded (15 years) *Edson Ice (1994-2004), one year LOA (2005-2017) LOA 2017-2018. (22 years) *Grande Cache Rockies (1997-2000) folded (3 years) *Drayton Valley Wildcats (1997-1999) (2004-2014) one year LOA (2015-2016) folded (14 years) *Westlock Wolfpack (1998-2000) (2005-2006) folded (4 years) *Jasper Wolves (2003-2010) folded (8 years) *Onoway Ice Dogs (2005-2011) folded (6 years) *Lamont Bruins (2005-2009) folded (4 years) *Legal Vipers (2006-2012) folded (6 years) *Rocky Mountain House Rams (2010-2017) LOA 2017-2018. (7 years) *Devon Barons (2012-present) (5 years) *Whitecourt Wild (2013 - present) (4 years) *Westlock Warriors (2013 - present) (4 years) *Morinville Kings (2013-Present) (4 years) *Big Valley Oil Kings (2015-2016) relocate to Eckville (1 year) *Daysland Northstars (2015-Present) (2 years) *Tofield Satellites (2015-2016) folded (1 year) *Bonnyville Pontiacs (2015 - present) (2 years) *Eckville Eagles (2016-present) (1 year) Champions 1994-95 - Hinton Heat defeated Slave Lake WInterhawks 1995-96 - Slave Lake Winterhawks defeated Edson Ice 1996-97 - Slave Lake WInterhawks 1997-98 - Drayton Valley Wildcats defeated Slave Lake Winterhawks 1998-99 - Drayton Valley Wildcats defeated Slave Lake Winterhawks 1999-00 - Grande Cache Rockies defeated Slave Lake Winterhawks 2000-01 -Slave Lake Winterhawks 2001-02 - 2002-03 - Slave Lake Winter Hawks defeated Hinton Heat 2003-04 - Slave Lake Winter Hawks 2004-05 - Slave Lake Winter Hawks 2005-06 - Slave Lake Winter Hawks 2006-07 - Lamont Bruins 2007-08 - 2008-09 - Onoway Ice Dogs 2009-10 - Onoway Ice Dogs 2010-11 - Drayton Valley Wildcats 2011-12 - Drayton Valley Wildcats 2012-13 - Devon Barons 2013-14 - Devon Barons 2014-15 - Westlock Warriors 2015-16 - Daysland Northstars 2016-17 - Daysland Northstars Standings 1994-95 *Athabasca Aces, Mayerthorpe Hitmen, and Swan Hills Knights 1995-96 *Athabasca Aces, Mayerthorpe Hitmen, and Swan Hills Knights 1996-97 *Athabasca Aces, Mayerthorpe Hitmen, and Swan Hills Knights 1997-98 *Athabasca Aces, Drayton Valley Wildcats, Grande Cache Rockies, and Swan Hills Knights 1998-99 *Drayton Valley Wildcats, Grande Cache Rockies, Swan Hills Knights, and Westlock Wolfpack 1999-00 *Grande Cache Rockies and Westlock Wolfpack 2000-01 * 2001-02 * 2002-03 Team GP W L T GF GA P Slave Lake Winterhawks 16 15 1 0 109 38 30 Hinton Heat 16 9 7 0 95 61 18 Edson Ice 16 8 7 1 69 59 17 Whitecourt Cats 15 6 9 0 65 78 12 Fox Creek Bandits 15 0 14 1 35 137 1 2003 Playoffs Semifinals *Hinton defeated Edson 3 games to none (4-2, 7-4, 5-4) *Slave Lake defeated Whitecourt 2 games to none (12-2, 8-4, series conceded) Final *Slave Lake defeated Hinton 4 games to none (2-1, 3-1, 8-4, 8-4) 2003-04 Slave Lake and Jasper finshed 1-2 2004 Playoffs Final *Slave Lake defeated Jasper 4 games to 3 (9-3, 5-1, 7-8, 3-12, 8-3, 6-3, 7-5) scores from archived post on league webite these scores would make series 5-2 2004-05 Teams: Drayton Valley Wildcats, Fox Creek Bandits, Hinton Heat, Jasper Wolves, Slave Lake Winter Hawks, Edson Ice and Whitecourt Cats take a leave of absence Standings 1. Slave Lake 2. Drayton Valley 3 Hinton 4 Jasper 5 Fox Creek 2005 Playoffs Semifinals *Slave Lake defated Jasper 3 games to none (10-5, 5-0,6-5 (ot)) *Drayton Valley defeated Hinton 3 games to 1 (1-4, 5-0, 3-2, 3-2) Final *Slave Lake defeated Drayton Valley 3 games to 2 (5-2, 5-6 (ot), 7-3, 3-7, 6-4) 2005-06 *Lamont Bruins Onoway Ice Dogs, Westlock Wolf Pack added *Whitecourt withdrew North Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Slave Lake Winterhawks 20 19 1 0 198 65 38 Lamont Bruins 20 15 5 0 148 91 30 Westlock Wolfpack 20 9 10 1 94 139 19 Fox Creek Bandits 20 4 15 1 80 149 9 Onway Ice Dogs 20 1 17 2 68 176 6 South Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Jasper Wolves 20 13 7 0 106 85 26 Drayton Valley Wildcats 20 13 7 0 140 74 26 Hinton Heat 20 12 8 0 122 109 24 Edson Ice 20 4 16 0 72 140 8 2006 Playoffs First Round *Slave Lake defeated Fox Creek 2 games to none (6-2, 5-4 (ot) *Lamont defeated Westlock 2 games to none (4-3, 7-4) *Jasper defeated Edson 2 games to 1 (6-5, 5-6, 5-2) *Drayton Valley defeated Hinton 2 games to 1 (5-3, 4-6, 4-3) Second Round *Slave Lake defeated Lamont 3 games to none (6-3, 11-4, 5-4) *Drayton Valley defeated Jasper 3 games to none (8-0, 6-5 (ot), 8-1) Final *Slave Lake defeated Drayton Valley 3 games to none (7-1, 8-5, 5-4) 2006-07 Westlock leave league, Legal added to league North Division Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Lamont Bruins 20 14 6 0 2 153 102 30 Slave Lake Winterhawks 20 12 8 1 0 126 98 25 Legal Vipers 20 8 12 0 1 93 108 17 Fox Creek Bandits 20 2 18 1 0 64 186 5 South Division Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Onoway Ice Dogs 20 17 3 0 1 136 66 35 Drayton Valley Wildcats 20 13 7 0 0 131 131 26 Edson Ice 20 11 8 1 0 97 93 24 Hinton Heat 20 9 10 0 0 91 105 19 Jasper Wolves 20 3 17 2 1 83 143 9 2007 Playoffs First Round *Lamont defeated Jasper 2 games to none (5-2, 9-3) *Slave Lake defeated Legal 2 games to none (8-2, 6-3) *Onoway defeated Hinton 2 games to none (6-1, 4-0) *Drayton Valley defeated Edson 2 games to 1 (10-4, 1-2, 3-2) Semifinals *Lamont defeated Slave Lake 3 games to 2 (7-6, 5-4, 10-7, 6-8, 10-3) *Onoway defeated Drayton Valley 3 games to 2 (5-6, 5-4, 3-0, 2-3, 6-4) Final *Lamont defeated Onoway 3 games to none (6-1, 9-5, 4-1) 2007-08 Athabasca was added to the league. Lamont Bruins folded in January 2008-09 2009 Playoffs First Round *Onoway defeated Hinton 2 games to none *Legal defeated Drayton Valley 2 games to none *Slave Lake defeated Athabasca 2 gamess to 1 *Edson defeated Jasper 2 games to ?? Semifinals *Onoway defeated Edson *Legal defeated Slave Lake Final *Onoway defeated Legal 2009-10 Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Onoway Ice Dogs 20 16 3 0 1 131 80 33 Drayton Valley Wildcats 20 13 7 0 0 109 64 26 Hinton Heat 20 12 8 0 0 98 71 24 Legal Vipers 20 11 9 0 0 106 101 22 Slave Lake Winterhawks 20 10 8 2 0 119 90 22 Edson Ice 20 9 9 2 0 91 102 20 Athabasca Aces 20 8 10 0 2 85 96 18 Jasper Wolves 20 1 17 0 2 62 180 4 2010 Playoffs First Round *Onoway defeated Athabasca 2 games to none (14-3, 7-2) *Legal defeated Slave Lake 2 games to none (6-3, 3-2) *Drayton Valley defeated Jasper 2 games to none (18-1, 8-3) *Edson defeated Hinton 2 games to 1 (4-3, 2-7, 5-2) Semifinals *Onoway defeated Legal 3 games to none (8-6, 5-4, 7-4) *Drayton Valley defeated Edson 3 games to none (6-3, 8-4, 6-1) Final *Onoway defeated Drayton Valley 3 games to 2 (5-7, 4-2, 5-4, 3-6, 3-2) 2010-11 *Athabasca Aces, Devon Barons, Drayton Valley Wildcats, Edson Ice, Morinville Kings, Rocky Rams, Slave Lake Winterhawks, Westlock Warriors, and Whitecourt Wild 2011-12 *Onoway Ice Dogs take a leave of absence *Athabasca, Devon, Drayton Valley, Edson, Hinton Hinton, Legal, Rocky, Slave Lake Playoffs First Round *Drayton Valley defeated Hinton Semifinal *Drayton Valley defeated Edson Final *Drayton Valley defeated Slave Lake 2012-13 Playoffs First Round *Edson defeated Athabasca *Hinton vs Rocky Second Round *Devon vs Hinton/Rocky winner *Edson defeated Drayton Valley Final *Edson vs 2013-14 *Hinton Heat take leave of absence *Playing members: Athabasca, Devon, Drayton Valley, Edson, Morinville, Rocky Slave Lake, Westlock, and Whitecourt Playoffs First Round *Drayton Valley defeated Athabasca *Devon defeated Slave Lake Category:Alberta Senior Hockey